Pretty Cure: Holy Knights
by Mangaelf1997
Summary: Tragedy struck the pretty cure and all the worlds, now a fairy returns back in time to change everything, and create a new group of heroes from the leaders of the old groups. Now watch as this new group changes the world.


**Chapter 1: Time and Ravens**

 **AN: Welcome to my new fanfiction I do not own the Pretty Cure franchise if I did I would be richer. It belongs to people I don't know and now please read all th way through before giving an honest opinion.**

In the middle of a forest a gate opened and a man appeared through it.

The man full of injuries fell to the ground and then transformed into a small plushy looking raven.

That raven is me I was full of injuries after escaping through the portal.

That portal was a portal back in time one hundred years to be exact.

In the future, all the worlds fought to survive the darkness that ruled each world, and I was the last of those who tried to go against it, and after years of training we failed to defeat them.

Our last chance was to go back to the past and defeat this evil using the warriors of light the Pretty cures.

The only ones capable of saving us all, but before I could go the base was attacked, and we fought, until the professor pushed me through the gate before he self-destructed it.

In my past, the Pretty cure were easily dealt with thanks to their human half, the evil ones took their transformation items and killed each of them one by one.

There were video recordings how each died.

Max Heart was first, Cure White was killed first and it prevented Black from transforming as she watched Shiny Luminous battle by herself and was killed and beheaded by the sword that stabbed White through the heart.

Still before Cure Black died by beheading Mepple copied her memories, emotions, and experience and stored it in himself as he was force to flee the scene.

Splash Star was second, Cure Egret impaled by a lance trough the stomach and her dead body was sliced to pieces and blown to bits in front of Bloom while she was held down by minions.

Then before she impaled face first, Flappy did the same thing Mepple did, and fled with Mupu into hiding.

Pretty Cure 5 was targeted after as each transformed for battle you would think they would be fine, but their opponent was so brutal and strong they didn't even stand a chance.

Cure Aqua died during battle when she was choked to death by one arm, then Cure Lemonade's arm was ripped off her body and that arm was turned to steel by magic and used to impale her.

Then they decided to retreat, but as Cure Mint covered their retreat, the enemy punched through her shields, grabbed her head, and crushed with one arm like a grape fruit as she cried in pain.

Then as he chased them he caught Cure Rouge as she and Milky Rose fought him as Dream was held down by the enemy's minions, Cure Rouge was ripped in two.

Milky Rose fought valiantly as opponent ripped her head off her body.

Dream watched it all happen as Coco took a copy of her memories, emotions, and experiences with him and fled in tears as Dream fought him head on resulting in the foe ripping her heart out of her chest with his bare hands.

Next it was Fresh Pretty Cure who was attacked next and it was awful as each was forced to face the opponent one on one while the others were forced to watch while being held captive.

Berry was taken first and was beaten to death and in rage he was beaten to a puddle of goo.

Pine was even more awful, as the opponent took her to his liking as she was raped many times and finally died from it.

Passion was choked to death with one arm during her fight, and all of them died as Peach watched all of it.

Before her match, Tart did the same with the others, and left before Peach was beaten down, and crushed underneath the opponents shield by placing her under it and stepping on the other side of the shield from above and crushing her like a bug.

Next was Heart Catch Pretty Cure, as their opponent can age anything he touches and control the process.

Marine was aged to an old woman in seconds and died of heart failure.

Sunshine fought well, but in great rage the opponent aged her dust in a moment's time.

Moonlight every part of her body was aged differently at different speeds as she was evasive, but she soon perished as well.

Finally, the last warrior Cure Blossom fought, but before that knowing Cure blossom could not win Chypre did the process the others have done and left as Blossom was thrown off a sky scraper they ended up in and aged to dust before she even made it a quarter of the way down the building.

Next was Suite Pretty Cure as they fought a gun master.

Rhythm died first as her head was blown off from behind by a rifle.

Beat died next while during her fight she was tangled and machine-gunned to death.

Then Muse who was sniped being shot through the heart as she tried to flee.

Finally, Melody as Hummy did what he had to before leaving, and Melody died as she was held down and looked defiantly at her foe before he shot directly between the eyes at gun point.

After that the unspeakable cruelty that happened to Smile Pretty Cure happened.

Beauty was found to be in six pieces hung on a tree after she went missing the day before.

Then Peace was found with her hands cut off and a knife to the heart a day after.

One day after that March was a discovered a day later as her legs were cut off and a stab wound on her face.

Then another day after they found Sunny with arms cut off, legs stabbed and sliced in half.

Finally, Candy left doing what she needed to do, a day later they found Cure Happy dead and was discovered to be beaten to death by a sword handle, still from video we found out she watched each of her teammates die as she was captured as Candy let her out after finding her for her last battle.

They discovered each of the victims were raped before they forced to battle.

After them was Doki-Doki Pretty Cure, Diamond died first when she was crushed into a tiny ball like paper.

Then Cure Sword who was impaled by a hundred flying swords.

After Cure Rosetta's insides were forced out of all orifices.

Then Cure Ace whose limbs were crushed and whose head exploded died next.

Finally, in that battle Cure Heart died being crushed like an insect, and the only one at our side who survived that battle was Sharuru who had taken a copy of what was needed before the battle.

Then Happiness Charge Pretty Cure was next to be attacked.

Cure Princess died first with a laser sword to the heart.

Cure Honey died as she was crushed on the ground by a mysterious force.

Cure Fortune died when her head suddenly exploded.

The last who watched her comrades in battle die in front of her, fight and Cure Lovely had her memories, emotions, and experiences copied by Ribbon, before she died by being split in half when her arms were pulled at different directions after a great battle.

Then Princess Pretty Cure was attacked when Mermaid was thrown into water during their battle and was electrocuted to death as her team mates were sent flying.

The Twinkle died next when she was axed to the face, which split her skull in half as the other team mates was punched away before she did a sneak attack that lead to her death.

Scarlet came next as she was split in two diagonally after Flora was thrown to the side of a mountain.

Finally, Flora fought, but before her final attack she did not catch Pafu take what was needed and leave, and she died with an ax style beheading.

After them was Magical Girls Pretty Cure, as Magical was blasted to smithereens protecting her team.

Then Cure Felice joined her in the afterlife when she was hit with a very strong poison.

Still Mofurun was able to get what was needed before Cure Miracle was beaten and killed when she was drowned to death as her limbs were caught in between magic orbs and her head was taken in between an orb of water drowning her.

Finally, Pretty Cure A la Mode was killed when Gelato died being frozen in ice and shattered using a freeze land mine.

Then Chocolat died when she was melted to goop with a flame thrower.

Next Custard's feet were sliced off by bear traps and shot ten time in the face.

Then Macaron was kidnapped for weeks while Whip searched for her, Whip found her raped multiple times, enslaved, and then she watched her be shot to death.

Cure Whip fought him one last time not knowing Pekurin took what was needed when before the battle began as she died trapped and shot down like an animal.

When the Pretty Cure all died, the Mascots gathered and saved those memories, emotions, and feelings and used them to create the Android Pretty Cure to fight the enemy.

Which resulted in the Android being destroyed, and after that the enemy attacked the worlds destroying each world's light crystals that absorb evil energy and turns it into light energy.

When they completely destroyed them all, the chaos and evil began and it led to the world's inhabitants to destroying one another and the planet they live on causing all life there to parish.

We went to war fighting them to protect each world's crystals, but they were too strong as every world fell and many comrades were lost.

Now I arrived here holding many items as all the plans and knowledge were downloaded into my mind.

I begin by getting away from here as quickly as possible, I wore a belt with a pocket dimension of needed supplies, because as soon as I was far away enough I activated my recovery nest and fell into deep sleep.

After that I bought in my human form a huge area, and created papers that fooled all the machines as I imputed my fake history and passed into all the data bases using the past forger and inserted fake memories to those in the area so they all knew me using the memory dome.

Now with everything taken cared of I used robots disguised as people to build myself an academy with all the secrets inside, and used my tools and talents to make friendships and connections as it took a year.

When I arrived the leaders of the procure were just or about to be born, as I began hiring teachers and staff, and after a year of my arrival I opened classes.

Plus, having the most advanced and energy-saving and clean energy in the world, and got many students, and created an academy from kindergarten to eight grade learning the most advanced from Kindergarten to professional level learning.

People were shocked when their children arrived home during breaks and vacation which were shorter here, and with us getting the highest test scores in the world every year people were even more shocked.

This got my school to become famous, at our fifth year thanks to the fame, I decided that parents must pay a lot of money to enter their child here from now on or they will be chosen by me by random using the people at the age of five and picking randomly by computer.

Now I began that and 'randomly' got the leaders of the Pretty Cure and a few other people I honestly chose at random, I only chose up to twenty people and got the rest of the students using money or sponsorships and scholarships.

My school even enters elementary level club competitions and dominate every year as well as allow children to enter tournaments which they all do well in and the name, Raven Academy.

Earlier when I arrived I began a business to earn funds and connections and it became Raven Industries which sells everything and anything legal under the sun.

Then I began the Black Feather Organization that donates and helps those in unfortunate means and helps in natural disasters, I even have students that I sponsor in my school.

My name Michael Raven became famous all over the world, but I continued on my mission.

Now it was time to pick up my future Knights.

 **-Nagisa's Mother POV-**

It has been a few days since Raven Academy informed us that our daughter Nagisa was chosen as a student of Raven Academy.

Raven Academy for the last five years was an academy where anyone could enroll, but thanks to its massive success on worldwide test scores as well as success in club tournaments they became world-famous.

Still thanks to Michael Raven, the founder and principal of the school, being the leader of Raven Industries, and the Black Feather Organization its fame grew even more.

I am a minor member of the Black Feather Organization, and my husband's company is owned by Raven Industries, we were happy that our daughter is joining the great school our great leader built himself.

Now I hear his students came in normal and became extraordinary as they all do something for the world some build and create new inventions and ideas that are making people speechless.

Others are running their own businesses and doing unbelievable work at society while going to classes it made the world go in awe.

Now with everyone wanting their child to go there, the academy had to make changes, with the way to enter with money and random chooser.

It seems we were lucky as we were chosen to have our child, now we arrive at the academy dressed up in nice clothing and we see a wonderland for amazing kids.

We arrived finding out that we entered school grounds way before we entered the city, and that the entire city was actually school buildings.

Some were dormitories for different grades, each grade having its own dorm building the size of an office building.

The rest were for clubs, entertainment sectors, staff housing, training facilities, and each grade has their own school building.

This place is huge, and the kids have robot guides each so they don't get lost.

We see children building real rocket ships, to doing tennis with amazing physical ability, and some reading huge college level book.

I was speechless along with my husband as we drove to the school parking lot.

When we got there, we saw we weren't the first ones there, and we weren't the last, so we waited for the others.

Nagisa was here with me and she has never shown us anything special, well maybe except her tom boyishness and being a great person altogether.

Still this is a place where they have turned normal children into geniuses without having to use horrible surgeries and go to horrid extremes.

That's when other families arrived, and a few minutes later everyone was here and the tour began.

 **-Raven POV-**

After getting the parents to agree for the Pretty Cure leaders to go here, it has been a few months, and it is now the first day of class.

I specifically put them all in the same class I was their home room teacher, and my clones take care of my other work, as they are exactly like me, and have all my memories, emotions, and experiences, as well as created to do everything I would, they are magical after all.

They even give me back their memories when they fade at the end of their work, as I make new ones the next day.

This school had a different way of teaching, where the knowledge is downloaded into the student's minds, and the teachers input the data and the computers look at future, past, and current data and change it.

Then teachers help students use that knowledge to grow skills by downloading multiple skills and instructions to their students, finally they teach the theoretical side of it.

That is all after we download the basics into their minds and have them use it in everyday life, as well as do tests and quizzes.

Now it has been a year and each of the Pretty Cure leaders has done greatly.

Nagisa right now is reading a college level mathematics textbook and was about finish it as she planned to read the rest of the stack of textbooks of different subjects today.

Saki was baking and experimenting with bread as she read gastronomy books.

Nozomi is designing a new invention that she will probably sell again.

Love is doing professional and difficult dance moves at ease.

Tsubomi was studying plants and finding ways they can be put in and survive in the modern world by studying environmental science and chemistry.

Hibiki was playing difficult music pieces on her piano, and creating new ones.

Miyuki was writing children's stories that are very popular main stream at the moment, some are even becoming kid's movies.

Mana is reading political, economic, and militaristic advanced textbooks one after the other and studying their histories at different points of views.

Megumi was building new technology and ways that can help others with those said inventions, and she is very famous with them.

Haruka is practicing and learning proper etiquette and learning princess skills, as well as studying multiple subjects.

Mirai is studying astrology, cosmology, physics, engineering, and multiple theories as well as multiple sciences.

Ichika was baking very delicious sweets that were world-famous.

It was finally time to begin their true training, so I gathered each one of them.

 **-Nagisa POV-**

It has been a year since my parents enrolled me to this school and I absolutely love this place, we are encouraged to either follow our talents or follow our dreams.

This place is as huge as a small city, with every part of it, heck there is staff and workers living in houses within the school grounds.

Now I learned many things here the first year, and Michael Raven is our teacher, so cool.

At first I thought I wouldn't fit in with all these great people, but then I learned all of them use to be normal when they arrived just like me until a year later after the advanced lessons.

In this place, we had knowledge downloaded into our minds, and the theoretical stuff forcibly memorized and made to experience the real-life applications.

Then we were physically trained on hell on earth and put into shock so we when we did all the training and did the real-life applications over and over, and studied the lessons repeatedly until we will never forget.

Now what I thought was amazing is a literal breeze, but thanks to our diet here and nonstop training we grew stronger than most average men and we never got too hurt, because of the instant healing facility.

It was literal Hell, but now I grew to love learning, exercise, and I instinctively know what to do and how to properly do something, and when we visited our parents for the summer, we couldn't stop.

Now I own stock in many businesses and know how to make money in each of them, and thanks to our relaxation spa we never stress ourselves too much, and the Raven corporation's spas are open to all students free and with a discount to all friends and family.

Now I am leader of my own company, called Silver Corporation that my clone run while I am at school.

I am sitting down reading and learning multiple textbooks, when all of a sudden Raven-Sensei calls for me and the rest of my class to his office at Sunday.

What did my class do to deserve going to the Principal's office on our break day?

Saki is adventurous and makes great and delicious bread, but her only flaw would be her lack of direction.

Nozomi is fun-loving and follows her heart and creates amazing stuff and is great at teaching, but she is a total and utter klutz at everything, so she could have done something, but she would have apologized at the start.

Love is happy-go-lucky all the time and an amazing dancer, but she and I relate with our forgetfulness at times.

Tsubomi is a shy one and is very great with plants and with her problem of being too shy and a little too modest, I don't see her causing trouble.

Hibiki could have been the problem, being the mischievous type even with her god given talent with all music except dancing, and her being too proud all the goddamn time to admit she was wrong, she could have caused it.

Miyuki the kind and friendly one, who is a master of writing children's novels but of Klutziness as well, but she's too nice.

Mana is responsible and hardworking, and studies everything about the government like a psycho stalker.

Megumi is the kindest person out there who wants to help the world, but she does make crazy inventions, did one of her inventions finally blow a place up.

Haruka the princess wannabe who is kind and hardworking, but is a total airhead and a complete ball of innocence, and trained with every part of etiquette, but did she accidentally insult someone.

Mirai the scientist looking for all the secrets of the world, did she finally find out enough to anger someone.

Ichika the loving and kind master pastry chef, great at cooking all sweets, but her air headedness and klutziness might have finally enraged a person.

When we arrived and I finished eating Saki's world famous bread, I bowed down to the principal saying," Raven-Sensei, please whatever these foolish troublemakers have done, I will take full responsibility."

Then Hibiki responded with," foolish, last time I checked you have one of the lowest grades in class, or do my eyes deceive me class representative?"

I felt that blow as another came when Mirai says," yes, and troublemakers, you should not be talking miss anger management."

Then an unexpected one came when Tsubomi says," hey she is one of the top athletes in the school, and she makes great grades compared to everyone in the world and keeps control of herself, it's just that here it doesn't matter."

I felt hope as Tsubomi supported me, only to be shot down when she said that last part.

Then I despaired in a corner, as the principal spoke saying," calm down all of you, you are not here because you are in trouble, but something else."

I then asked very confused walking away from the corner in front of my friends," why are we here sir?"

He then says to us," to show you something, now please follow me to my learning facility."

We followed him, knowing a learning facility are rooms in campus used with the approval of a teacher to either study ahead, study other subjects unrelated to your classes, and study lessons you struggle with, using learning modules.

I used it many times, as he leads us to a certain part of the campus only he and his trusted people were allowed into, we dubbed it, the forbidden sector.

It was one of the seven inner school wonders.

Three being the principal's life, past, and future plans.

Then the next four are who invented the great inventions of the academy, why the school only leads up to grade eight, how the principal got this much power in a short amount of time, and finally the forbidden sector.

He leads us to a sealed building on the outside, which an eye scanned Raven-sensei, and a door that looks like a wall opened.

We entered following the head master as he leads us to twelve learning modules, but they looked different instead of chairs to sit on they were pods to lay down in, and there weren't any learning helmets.

He then speaks saying," ladies welcome to the next generation learning modules, all tested and improved, you girls are rewarded for having the top grades of this year all over the world, by being the first students who get to use this device."

We were in awe, and I asked in curiosity," what will it do to us?"

He then tells us," it will not only teach you something, but improve your mind to the point where you can create a mindscape, where you decide how you will design it as it keeps all the information and knowledge and store it for you, as the machine improves your memorization, and other mental abilities.

It makes sure your body can match that ability as it heels and fixes insufficiency within your body, and heal all injuries and sicknesses and much more."

We were all speechless as he answers all our questions, and guarantees our safety, and promises us we will not be the same after.

We all accepted and got into the machine, as the hatch closed and I watched the others do the same, and when the master pressed a button gas sprayed out of the machine's nozzles and I fell asleep.

Then I saw light and saw memories of me, and remembered, Dusk zone, Pretty cure, Cure Black, Cure White, Shiny Luminous, Mipple, Mepple, he others.

Then I saw my death, I could feel the experience, I felt my emotions.

Then I saw video of what happened after, and Raven-sensei's memories, I finally get it Michael Raven is a raven fairy from the future sent here to save the world.

I was shown this, because this is what was going to happen in the future, as I merged with my future self, as the machine transformed me, I felt grief, hatred, despair, as well as happiness, love, and hope.

We now had a chance, I then saw the plan and began creating my mindscape, it will be hours until I awaken, as my clones are going to class for me.

Now I prepare for the changes in the future will begin soon.

 **-Saki POV-**

Raven academy for the past year I have studied and become truly extraordinary, now I know my dream is to inherit my father's bakery one day and surpass him, but I want to make it better than ever before, so I began to study business, gastronomy, baking, politics, chemistry, and much more.

I sold a few at the school festival and it quickly gained popularity as some seniors loaned me money to start my own business.

It was called Bread Guardian, a funny name that came to me when watching a comedy anime.

My bread was famous worldwide as I let my clones run the company, and I easily paid back my loan with an extra money to the seniors to thank them for their support.

Now I began doing experiments on different recipes of bread and that use bread, and when I make sure it is safe I eat it, and pick what I like.

We were all hanging around our dorm room, which was as huge as a high-class apartment, as we have our own rooms, our own bathrooms, closets, as well as a shared kitchen, dining room, spare rooms, living rooms, and even an indoor bath.

Our furniture we paid for ourselves, with all of us starting out in futons, and cheat stuff, but as we all gained money, we bought furniture and many other things.

We then get called to the principal's office, and his office being a quite a distance, we rode the academy express there, it was a giant ball ride like in the robots animated film, which was invented by Nozomi herself.

When we arrived, Nagisa begged to spare us, but she was just scolded by Hibiki, Mirai, and Tsubomi.

We then found out we were not in trouble, but being rewarded for having the highest grades in the whole school, also the whole world at our grade level.

The other grades already had their rewards, now it was our turn, and we were being upgraded as human beings, and it was guaranteed to be safe, so we agreed.

When the machine started, I saw memories of my future self, as well as others and a video of what happened after my gruesome death, as well as the experience, and the emotions I and others felt.

Now I began to prepare and better myself, as I knew Raven's plan, like the others I was still me, but now with the memories, experience, and emotions of my future self.

Mai this time I will save you.

 **-Nozomi POV-**

It has been a year since I arrived here, and I have studied diligently.

I always followed my heart as I always will do anything I believe is right, but sometimes I hear this voice in my mind, and it began when I was born at first it gave me simple orders, but the more I grew the voice grew as well.

I followed all of its instructions, from helping others and doing random things finding out the good it did later on, so I became loyal to this voice.

I began building things from the school supplies in voices orders, and began inventing new inventions and products that turned out to be very useful, and voice told me to sell them to the right people, and I found out they changed the world with them.

I also learned my dream with the help of the voice was to be a teacher, and so I began to fix and strengthen todays education system and find new ways it could evolve, as well as develop myself as a great teacher.

I began to study in different ways and in different subjects and applied them to real life, and began to build ways of safer energy and energy-saving as well as problem solving items.

I even gathered professors, doctors, tutors, and other intellects to share how we can better the education system and we are called the Educational Justice Organization.

Now I was building a new space ship that will become the new generation of rockets that are faster, more durable, smarter, holds all the newest technology and uses safer energy.

That's when the principal suddenly called us to his office, as we rode in one of my inventions towards there as I watched videos of Love's famous dance videos on the way there trying to ignore people cursing my name and asking why I invented my transportation vehicle they call a contraption.

When we arrived, I ignored the stupidity around me, though with my personality I shouldn't be talking.

Raven-Sensei then lead us somewhere for our reward, and I was in awe, a new generation of learning units, kyaaa.

When I heard what, it could do I began to freak out in wondrous joy, as I screamed oh my gosh repeatedly inside as I couldn't hold back my gleeful joy.

Now after a few moments I got on the machine, and when it activated, I fell asleep as not only did I see it improve myself, Raven also imputed something else.

That's when I saw it, my future self's memories, emotions, and experiences merged with me, as I created my mindscape.

Inside me I saw who the voice was, it was the ghost of my future self that had come with Raven and learned many things.

Now it merged along with my spirit becoming one with me as it showed me it's memories, emotions, and experiences.

Now I will save you everyone.

 **-Love POV-**

Since I arrived I always did my best to be like everyone else who followed their dreams, and I was successful, in a year I could do everything people outside of the school says is difficult with ease.

Now I always dreamt of being a great dancer and I have already started inventing my own dance moves, that are very thought out and tested.

I even began dancing online with the alias Virtue the Dancer, and I was a hit with the people, that it led to the professionals finding out about me and seeing dance moves they've never seen before.

They all tried it and it was so difficult it led to the Virtue dance challenge, and it quickly became famous, and so it led me to great never before seen dance, that was simple, fun, and ingenious, their words not mine.

I even began to learn different dances from different cultures and genres from modern to ancient.

I made two dances before that the difficult is called, début of a master, and the simple one is called, the dance no one thought of.

My newest dance became so popular it began a genre called mix dancing, which mixes old, and new dances, as well as traditional and modern as well as lets you use newly invented dance moves.

It was dubbed the world's hardest dance style, making another dance style called fuse dancing a lower easier dance style.

Thanks to the reputation of mix dancing and how easily I mastered fuse dancing, I became the dark horse in dancing, and considered one of the best in the world.

Now I was improving my dance moves, as everyone in the school knows I'm Virtue the dancer, that's when me and my whole class was called to the principal's office.

We rode Nozomi's contraption there as I was screaming my lungs out I didn't fail to see Tsubomi's flower decoration all around the city as we passed by.

When we arrived Nagisa began to cause another incident as I just ignored it, and the principal lead us to some kind of reward.

When we arrived, I saw a brand spanking new learning system, that I definitely was skeptical about, but after learning it was safe I got on, but I was still worried.

Now as soon as it put me into the darkness of my mind I soon saw what I immediately knew was my memories, emotions, and experiences, and as soon as they merged with me and the upgrade on my mind I quickly knew these were from my future self.

Then I learn about Raven, that world jumping, time traveling fairy.

Once I merged with my future self completely I was thankful to raven for giving me a new hope for the future especially once I saw his plans.

Now Pine, Berry, Passion, Tart, Chiffon I will save you all.

 **-Tsubomi POV-**

During the last year, I began growing out of my shell, but many of my friends, would highly doubt that.

I watched a documentary on how nature is dying of progress and how nature can't handle human greed any longer, and then I began reading about progress and its environmental hazards and how people and nature now can't coexist.

These so-called facts enraged me and drove me to find a way for humanity and nature can once again coexist and to find ways for nature it being everyone can not only survive, but thrive in human progress as my friends are creating ways for humanity to lessen its pollution.

I began to study biology, chemistry, physics, botany, zoölogy, ecology, and many other sciences.

It led me into creating organisms, mainly plants that eat up and absorb human pollution, and other plants that can only live in cities, but I bioengineered them when there isn't enough pollution left they give birth to the next generation that does the opposite, as well as plants that do the same.

I had them all tested and legally released in the wild when I created the kill switch.

It began eating the garbage in the seafloor, as well as discovering many things that oceanographers vitally needed, as well as historic finds.

After I gathered many environmentalists, and other nature lovers, and after everyone agreed, we created the Progress and Nature togetherness organization and corporation.

Our biggest customers were the United States, China, Russia, and many modern and developing countries.

Now as I was looking at new ways to apply to my flowers as I have already covered the world with them, as I look for ways my flowers can fix nuclear disasters, and survive in the wild, as well as places like deserts, the Antarctic, and a future goal of outside the planet, like the moon, and Mars.

Still my true goal is to make flowers part of everyday life, and a bigger one is to fix Venus and make Mercury blossom.

Now while I worked the principal called for us, so knowing how we were going to get there I bring my head phones, and iPod, and while we rode there I listened to Hibiki's latest album trying to not hear the screaming of profanities all around me.

When we arrived, there was an incident with Nagisa, and we shall leave it at that, as we followed the principal of the school to our earned prize.

When we arrived at the place we were shown machines and after a long explanation to, I was convinced and got in it.

I saw it all, Marine, Sunshine, Moonlight, Chypre, and the tears came, and after seeing what happened next, a new determination within me blossomed, as I merged completely with my future self, while I am physically and mentally upgraded.

I saw the plan, and I will save you all.

 **-Hibiki POV-**

It has been a year since I arrived in this academy, and I must say I love it.

I began following my dream and love for music, as I began to do podcasts, and release and sell my music with the alias Music Maker, I did all levels of music, and soon began to create originals.

People heard my work, as I did instrumental, vocal, and was great in all types of music, except dancing.

I was very popular, and as I began to learn and study other categories of music, from ancient to modern, and performing covers, then originals, my popularity sky rocketed.

Then when I mixed them and created new genres people began calling it mix music, and since It was so hard people began making Fusion Music.

Then after mastering that I became well-known in the music industry, and when I worked with Love, both our popularity exploded, thank God for masks.

I then decided that my music needed a way to help other musicians and singers, so I created the World Music Corporation, and from there many talents were found and I opened the door to a new era of music all around the world.

It was their words not mine, as everyone buys our music.

Now I was playing on the first instrument I learned to play and mastered, the piano, when I created new songs, and played classical pieces for inspiration.

That was when we were called into the office, and as we ride Nozomi's metal contraption, and as I curse her very existence we almost hit this kid too busy reading one of Miyuki's books to pay attention to where he was going.

When we arrived, Nagisa had the nerve to call us troublemaking idiots, as I'll just skip that incident, and we followed Raven-sensei to our well-earned prize.

Now after getting into our prize, I was put to sleep, and I began to merge with my future self, and I saw my memories and other things were fused with me.

Rhythm, Beat, Muse, Hummy, I know want you by my side again, As I was upgraded and saw Raven's plans and memories, hope was there and my loved ones as well as this world will survive, and I will make sure it will, or I will die trying.

 **-Miyuki POV-**

When I awoke this morning, it had been a year since it all began, and I completely love this place, no matter how much hell the lessons are here.

During this past year, I began following my dream as a children's author, and created books.

I studied literature, history, many different languages, calligraphy, art, poetry, journalism, and much more to improve myself, and read many books from then and now, in all subjects, and categories, as well as all ages, and fiction and nonfiction.

Still my works online and in competition got me known, and when I created a kid's novel with such great story, people of all ages read them common reader or not.

I wore a mask and went with the pen name, Story Maker, so people are still wondering who I am.

I then created my own company that prints and sells my and others books online, called, Storyteller's Corporation.

Now I was writing another story as animators and companies are making another one of my stories into a kid's movie.

That was when the principal called for us to his office, as I was then after screaming my lungs out riding on Nozomi's contraption and saw a broad cast of Mana and her political party as she runs for Prime Minister with a lot of support behind her.

Once we arrived, and things happened, he led us to a place where it was usually students were not allowed to go to get a prize we earned.

Now long story short, we saw the prize, and after convincing us we got in it to get an upgrade.

Now when I was sent to sleep I saw it the others, Candy, and Pop.

I began merging with my future self as it fused my memories, experiences, and emotions with me as this machine evolved my mind, and body.

I was sad, and I saw Raven's memories, which lit the fires within me, and his plan giving me new hope.

I was happy and made an oath before I created my mindscape to save them all and the world.

Now as I began to create my mindscape I smiled saying," everyone wait for me I will save you."

 **-Mana POV-**

The last year here has been amazing, as we are encouraged to follow our dreams.

My dream is to be Prime Minister, and so I began to study law, politics, economics, business, history, military, and much more about the government and what can better me for it.

I then began to study the lawyers, politicians, business people, military people and normal people who knew many things about the government as well as others using technology I got from Megumi and Nozomi, and government data I paid someone to hack into.

I then gathered the people who are very skilled, but have great beliefs in saving this government.

We have seen the corruption, and the terrible things the government has done, and what they allowed to happen, and we all agreed to come together and we became the Hero Political Party, and to do what is right or what is needed for this nation to rise even greater than ever before.

Still we used my tech to see who the corrupt, and who the proper politicians are all across the world, and made allies everywhere, and after getting through many challenges, we took out and kicked out those who are corrupt and evil.

We made a vow and use technology to make sure none of us ever corrupts and does evil deeds with our power, and with our introduction to the world, we took over the government, and changed, got rid, and added new laws and people.

Now thanks to our work, and allowing many businesses from the academy to rise and trust in us, we are known to be one of the best countries in the world, and our allies overseas are starting to do well.

The world loved the Hero Party, and many political groups feared it.

Now I was running for Prime Minister, and it has only been a few months.

Now as I was studying to improve myself even more my class was called into the office.

After that thrill ride, and wishing we rode Megumi's invention instead, we arrived at the office where our class representative, which I ran against her and lost along with Haruka.

We learned how great a leader Nagisa was, and I started basing my leadership with a mix of hers in it.

The way she was willing to sacrifice herself for us, and take responsibility for our actions spoke volumes of her character.

After that incident. In which what we decided to dub it as, we followed our principal to some prize we earned.

When we arrived, we were introduced to the new device, and explained what it could do and convinced it worked, as well as knowing it was safe, I was thrilled to get on.

After I got on I was put to sleep, and I realized I was seeing my future self's experiences, and memories, and feeling her emotions.

I was at despair at the video of what happened after seeing all, my friends and the other Pretty Cure die against these monstrous opponents.

Then I saw Raven's memories, and how he never gave up, and it gave me spirit, and then I saw the plan, and it gave me hope.

All of you, wait for me I shall return.

 **-Megumi POV-**

The last year has been amazing for me here at the academy.

I followed my dreams as the school encourages us to and for the last year I began many charities under the codename, Friendly Savior.

I then went into technology after working with Nozomi and seeing how much more I could help others with it.

I then began donating, and selling my inventions to who I choose, and began the Savior Tech Corporation.

I created water makers in deserts, super heaters for those who live in the extreme cold, whether based heater and cooler for those who need to have their home temperature checked, and controlled, and much more.

Now I became quite famous for my deeds as well as enemies with some baddies that are just a bunch garbage who take advantage of less fortunate.

Now after going through many experiences and now I was working on a new invention that will help in the medical field.

That was when we were called into the principal's office, and I walked to the contraption passing by one of Haruka's tea cups.

When we got there I some things happened and the next thing I was following Raven-sensei to some sort of prize.

Now we arrived and saw our prize, he explained what they are, what they can do and how great and safe it is.

Then I got on one of them, and everything began.

I saw them all die and felt the emotions as I began to merge with my future self.

I then saw what happened next, and I was sad, but after seeing the principal's will and his plan I smiled, there is more things and people to save then I thought. It is time for a better future.

I then began as the machine instructed me on what to do next as it made me better and upgraded me on it all.

Now it was time, everyone I will save you all.

 **-Haruka POV-**

It has been a great and amazing year in Raven Academy as it encourages and enforces working hard to follow one's dream.

Since I read that book about the flower princess and met the prince, I have always desired to be a princess.

Realistically it was close to impossible, and then I looked to history and saw how royalty became royalty.

Either birth or creating or taking over a kingdom, and since I wasn't born in a royal family or want to create or takeover a country, I should just aim to be the best at my dream I could be.

Then once I told Raven-sensei, he told me the first rulers earned their position when they did great deeds to the world, and earned their right and took the opportunity to be leader.

I then looked it up, and he was right, and so I began to work hard and earn my right to be a princess.

I began to study etiquette and other royal practices, and some that are already well passed their time were ignored.

I studied diplomacy, negotiation, history, arts, many languages, and many more.

After that I saw places I could help others, and saw that I loved helping people, and I should not care for such advances like being princess just to do so.

Still I helped a group of people calling myself Future Princess, but thanks to a mistake in language It translated as, Future Empress.

I then got stuck with it, and began making alliances, peace treaties, and getting people together.

This lead to unexpected peace, and enemy nations getting along, some people even tried to restart wars, but thanks to me, and my friends we stopped it all before it happened.

Then something big happened many nations, and people I helped gathered, and made a huge alliance, and named it after me, the Empress World Alliance.

Many nations soon joined opening trade, marketing, and products as well as me helping out with direction, and them buying inventions from my friends companies the alliance became a power house, that many large and powerful nations saw as a threat.

Still after I cooled things down I was now back at school studying, and practicing my etiquette and skills, as well as learning new ones.

During this time, I was called to the office of the principal along with the rest of my classmates.

I calmly rode the transportation device my friend Nozomi invented I couldn't help but notice Mirai's new theory becoming a law in the newspaper I was reading on the way there as I tried to ignore the curses and screaming of my other friends.

When we arrived our class representative that me and Mana ran against, and by this year both saw how great of a leader she is began to apologize in our behalf, even though we already knew no one did anything.

She really is quite airheaded, yet she is very smart.

Still after Mirai and Hibiki scolded her and Tsubomi finishing her off, we were led to room containing our so-called prize, and after trusting and being convinced by our principal/teacher we got on, and it began.

When I began to evolve and change, I saw the memories, experiences, and emotions of my future self, as it merged with me.

I then saw the video and Raven-sensei's memories finally knowing where it came from and how.

I saw my dear friends die, my prince swallowed by despair, and all the worlds burn, but when I saw the determination and will of a little bird, it gave me will, and once I saw the plan, it gave me hope.

Now my friends your flower princess will save you.

 **-Mirai POV-**

The past year here has been eventful, for I did not have a dream like everyone else, so I searched through reality to find something that can make me dream.

This past year to look for my dream I studied many subjects, and I realized I loved finding the truth, and began to theorize, and study and the sciences even more.

I thought this could lead me to my dream.

I founded many scientific laws and proved many right or wrong, and viewed this to the world.

I put in the pen name, Magical Mind, and with research, proof, and mathematics as well as testing, I became famous in and out of the science community.

Still I wanted to know more, and the purpose of dreams and what mine is?

Still I created many laws and many new theories, as well as new hypothesis.

Still I was bored, and was reading my books, I sighed not making much progress in what my true goal is, finding my dream and following it.

That was when the principal called for all of us, and we left for his office, and on the ride, there we rode the death trap Nozomi invented using one of my theories and that goddamn robot movie.

When I was cursing that idiotic pig, I saw a little girl coming out of one of Ichika's patisseries and I smiled.

When we arrived, a certain idiotic incident happened with our class representative jumping to conclusions, and after her scolding we were led to another location.

We ended up in another location to claim our prize, and we were given a new way to extend and evolve our minds and bodies, and it was guaranteed to be safe I was all for it.

I got on, and was put to sleep, and then I saw everything, the experiences, the memories, the emotions all from my future self.

Magic something, I always thought to be imaginary was real, and it gave me thrill, a feeling I never felt before, this was it, my dream.

Now I was sad of what happened, but that soon faded when I saw the future, and Raven's memories and plan, and all I felt were hope and glee.

Now I want to stand like those around me to follow my dream and use what I know to change the future.

My friends wait for me I am coming for you.

 **-Ichika POV-**

All my life all that I have ever wanted was to make sweets and help people smile.

This last year gave me the skills needed for that, and I used them well.

I began to study business, baking, gastronomy, chemistry, negotiation, and much more as I practiced and learned.

When I sold at the school festival, along with Saki our booths had the highest sales.

Now I got funded and began the company Beast Sweets, and it became popular fast and my chain stores grew.

It then spread quickly overseas and I bought or funded other sweets places.

I had many competitors, but I was able to pay back the money I owed and I was thrilled about it.

I sold many types of sweets and created many new one making me very well-known and popular especially after I won many competitions.

Now I was baking new sweets so my rivals can't beat me, and that was when the principal called us to his office.

While I had fun riding Nozomi's contraption, I saw Silver corporation's logo on a store as we passed by.

Now we arrived and after an incident by our great class representative we were led to new location by Raven-sensei, to get a certain prize.

Now it was a new way to make you smarter and better, and once we found out it was safe we agreed.

Once I got on I saw it, my future self's memories, experiences, and emotions, as it merged with me.

I cried as I saw it all and felt it all, but then the future was shown to us and what happened after our deaths and I was in despair, but then I saw sensei fight, and never give up, so I didn't either.

I then saw his plan, and I was filled with hope again, and I agreed with it.

Now I began to go to work as my body and mind were improved, everyone watch out, I will save you all.

 **-Raven POV-**

It has been a week since they were in there, and I have sent clones to go to class for them as well as one for myself.

The machines fed and kept these girls in nutrition as they followed the machine's instructions.

It led them into creating mindscapes, and how make them properly and organize it, then it thought them goals, and how to plan things out.

Then embedded their mission into them, during their training, and lets them do what they want to do.

It made their bodies match their new mental capacity and still have human qualities, and much more giving them new possibilities and ways to improve.

Now it was time to let them out, and so when the timer hit zero on the machines, they opened and what I saw shocked me as they each stepped out.

Their looks and features were different, too much different.

Nagisa her body was much stronger and more dignified, if my eyes and experience scans correctly, her skin looks European with Asian face features, her brown eyes became light blue, and her ginger colored hair became silver-colored.

Saki was next, and she came out different as well, her body was more agile, but tougher, her skin was whiter Asian, her hazel eyes became purple, and her auburn hair became a lighter shade of purple.

Nozomi had gotten a stronger, and more agile body, her skin stayed the same, but her purple eyes became a purplish silver, and her magenta colored hair became a bluish black.

Love had gotten a more elegant and swifter body, her skin became pale white, her pink eyes became blue, and her hazel colored hair became snow-white.

Tsubomi got a body more graceful and had direct precision, her skin became more tan, her scarlet eyes became reddish black, and her scarlet hair became sunny blond.

Hibiki got a stronger yet more elegant body, and her skin European white, her dark blue eyes became greenish blue, and her light brown hair became lighter.

Miyuki had gotten a body more agile and has great control, her skin was the same, but her dark pink eyes became sapphire green, and her dark pink hair became black.

Mana had gotten a swifter and more agile body, her skin became European white, her magenta colored eyes became purplish blue, and her magenta colored hair became dark blue with light blue ends.

Megumi had gotten a swifter, but stronger body, her skin became European white, her brilliant pink eyes became purple, and her dark magenta colored hair became light blue first on top, light purple at the close end, and light blue tips.

Haruka had gotten a stronger yet more graceful body, her skin became European white, her turquoise eyes became dark orange, and her auburn hair became deep black.

Mirai had gotten a more graceful and elegant body, her skin became European white, her purple eyes became orange, and her golden blonde hair became dark orange.

Ichika the last to appear had gotten a more agile and faster body, her skin became light tan, her magenta eyes became hazel red, and her orange hair became whitish blond.

This was a new start, and I asked them," are you girls ready for the training?"

They all responded with," yes Raven-sensei."

I then get twelve helper bots and they show the girls their brand-new looks, and they all responded in shock at what they saw, some with interest's others in fear.

I just laugh and after all the commotion and after they accepted their new looks after I told them a way to hide it using disguise technology they began to listen.

I told them," okay for the next six years you will be sent to other worlds to train in, and it will be your job to train and become stronger there, as well as survive and thrive.

There will be helper bots to guide you and enough supplies for at most the next two weeks or less.

The Helper bots will be in the shape of watches, as you fulfill all of those orders and your mission, and do not worry about your life here we will have clones take classes for you like the last week and they will give you their memories and experiences when you get back.

They will run your school life and companies or organizations for the next six years, and after we will start the next phase of our mission.

Is that clear?"

They all responded with," sir yes sir!"

Then I told them," great because I will tell you when it begins tomorrow for now rest and regain your energy."

They all agreed as the Helper Bots guided them to their temporary rooms.

It will all begin soon.

 **AN: Thank you for reading and please review honestly and do it intelligently and explain why, or you will be ignored. Now please chapter two is on it's way so good luck and have fun. BYE.**


End file.
